custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Myrskai
Myrskai was a Vo-Matoran and later a Toa of Lightning. She later became a member of the Three Shards. History Early History Myrskai began her life on Spherus Magna, as a Vo-Matoran, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Odina, along with a small population of other Matoran, including a Fe-Matoran named Orokul. However, early on in her life, Myrskai and her village, plus an unknown group, were driven off of the island by Ancient and the Shadowed One. Following this, the majority of the Matoran, including Myrskai sought refuge on Vacca Nui. This resulted in Myrskai and her companions becoming trained in military tactics. This event had a deep effect on Myrskai. However, upset and dissatisfied by their relocation, Myrskai plus a number of other Matoran decided to flee from Vacca Nui shortly after their arrival, separate from the main group. They began sailing around in a ship, taking up raiding settlements and other ships to support themselves.. Unfortunately, they encountered many difficulties, and often were unsuccessful. As a result, they decided to settle down, and founded a village on an uninhabited island. Despite the relatively harsh conditions, they became quite prosperous. During a fishing trip off the coast of her village, Myrskai was struck by a large bolt of lightning, and was rendered unconscious for several days. When she awoke, she discovered that she had been transformed into a Toa. Somewhat in shock because of this, she remained ill for a number of days afterwards Life as a Toa Although Myrskai eventually recovered from her shock, she could not reconcile the fact of her transformation. Eventually, she decided to flee her island. She stole a boat and made off for a new place. Myrskai encountered difficulties traveling, the foremost of which was the Sea Gate that was closed for reasons unknown to her, barring her passage. After about half a year, Myrskai made her way to Xia, and from there, the Northern Continent. Lacking a way to support herself, Myrskai turned to stealing again, taking food and supplies from travelers and Matoran villages. However, after a getting hired as a guard in order to pull off a robbery, she had a change of heart, deciding that guarding was less harrowing than thievery, and started hiring herself out as a mercenary guard At one point in her life, Myrskai was hired to guard a certain vault. Myrskai was initially hired to guard a vault in the city where she resided, and upon encountering Syntrivi attempting to steal from it, apprehended the Toa of Glass. Syntrivi, in an attempt to get out of trouble, offered to become partners with Myrskai. Upon considering this, Myrskai accepted, and worked together to empty the vault. Both Toa continued activities of this manner without interruption, until they came upon a village guarded by a young Toa of Fire named Chovili. Tbw Abilities and Traits Myrskai was very remorseless and emotional, and maintained a calm, collected appearance at all times. She was also very logical, and possessed great problem-solving skills. She was highly sentimental, and hated to part with the things she treasured. She could, however, be somewhat sadistic at times. As a Toa of Lightning, she has near-perfect control over electricity. As such, at a basic level, she can create, control, and absorb electrical energy. Examples of this included creating lightning bolts, redirecting lightning bolts, and absorbing open electricity. Her powers were amplified so that she had an easier time pulling off more difficult feats. Powers and Equipment As a Vo-Matoran, Myrskai possessed innate lightning powers, which manifested as a limited resistance to electric shocks. As a Toa, she gained full access to and control over her Lightning powers. Myrskai wears the Great Mask of Clairvoyance. It allowed her the power to see into the near future, although it was very debilitating. It is rumored she stole it, but claims she has always had it. Myrskai's weapon is the Versuvian Scimitar. It is made of a rare, strong alloy of metals discovered in one of the labs on the island of Versuva. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Vo-Matoran Category:Lightning